My Girl
by Sunshine Stacy
Summary: He's got sunshine on a cloudy day, and when it's cold outside, he's got the month of May. What can make him feel this way? His girl. HG. One shot, Song ficlet.


My Girl

**A/n**: Ok, well this is my first attempt at a Harry/Ginny…anything! I hope it doesn't turn out too bad. And for my story, _Love Sent from the Angels_, don't worry, the next chapter is coming up soon, I just had to get this out of my system, and I'm also stuck on this one part, but I'll make sure that it would be updated A.S.A.P. Well, anywho…enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Eh, well as much as I hate to say this, I don't own anything, except the plot itself. The characters, everything related to Harry Potter belongs to the wealthy author, J.K. Rowling, and well…for the song, it belongs to The Temptations. R.I.P David Ruffin who originally sang this song.

**Full Summary: **He's got sunshine on a cloudy day, and when it's cold outside, he's got the month of May. What can make him feel this way? His girl. H/G. One shot, Song ficlet.

* * *

_"I've got sunshine, _

_On a cloudy day._

_When it's cold outside, _

_I've got the month of May…"_

Harry sat there, staring into the fire burning in the common room. Stroking the ginger locks that laid in his lap; he looked up at the clock. The hands pointed to two thirty a.m. The boy wonder sighed, and looked at the figured sprawled out on the sofa, her head resting in his lap. He smiled as he watched her chest rose up and down with her calm breathes. He knew then, despite all of his problems with an evil wizard, that he had to be one of the luckiest guys in both Muggle and Wizarding worlds.

_"I guess, you'd say,_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl,_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl,_

_My girl…"_

His dreams about Voldemort had decreased ever since he continued taking Occulemency lessons with Snape again. But even though they had decreased, he still had them every once in a while. And tonight was one of those nights. With the horrid nightmare still in his head, he decided to think somewhere else. Somewhere where it would be quiet, without any disturbing snores from his roommates. He stepped out of bed, the cold floor beneath him sent him shivering, and made his way to the common room.

_"I've got so much honey,_

_The bees envy me._

_I've got a sweeter song,_

_Then the birds in the trees…"_

Once Harry stepped into the red and gold common room, his eyes immediately fell on a young red head studying. Ginny, the young Weasley who captured his heart. They've been dating since the start of the term, and Harry was glad of it. Ron didn't approve of his best friend dating his baby sister, but Harry reminded him that he felt the same with his best friend dating Hermione. Although Hermione wasn't really Harry's sister, but they just felt like a sibling they never had to one another. Harry walked up to Ginny and sat next to her, making her jump in surprise.

_"I guess, you'd say,_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl,_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl,_

_My girl…"_

Those gorgeous blue eyes of hers that makes him forget about all his troubles. Harry swung an arm around Ginny's shoulders and brought her closer to him. "What are you doing up so late?" He asked softly, running his fingers through those stunning locks of hers. "Well, studying, since my O.W.L.'s are coming up soon. What are you doing up?" She replied, wrapping her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Nightmare." He stated, bringing in the dazzling scent of the girl. "Tell me about it," Ginny said, playing with his fingers at his side.

_"I don't need no money,_

_Fortune, or fame._

_I've got all the riches, baby,_

_One man can claim…"_

Somehow, talking with Ginny always made him feel better. She was one of the few people he could trust, with anything and he knew that she would not tell a single soul. She wouldn't tease and taunt him about it. She would just listen. There was always Ron and Hermione he could talk to, but he just like the fact that he could talk to someone about who was more than a friend…who was more like a significant other. Also, Ginny could relate to what Harry feels like, being attacked by the Dark Lord. She was possessed in her first year with the young version of the evil master. As time passed, the subject of the nightmare had subsided, and the couple talked about other things to get the dream out of Harry's mind. Ginny fell asleep, her head in his lap, and Harry stared into the fire. He smiled to himself, Ginny, _his_ girl, always had way to make him feel better, no matter what the situation was.

He closed his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_"Well, I guess, you'd say,_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl,_

_Talkin' bout my girl,_

_My girl._

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl,_

_I even got month of May with my girl."_

* * *

_My Girl_ by The Temptations


End file.
